Marine of a Different Time
by Spearman96
Summary: First fanfic but this popped into my head and I wanted to get it down in writing. Features my OC, Sgt. John Hawk, being thrown into the Mass Effect storyline. Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Bioware or anything like that. Hope you like the story.
1. Chapter 1-2

Mass Effect: Marine of a different time.

Chapter 1: Pakistan

Year: 2014

Location: Somewhere in the Middle East.

Operation Leader: Sgt. John Hawk.

"Ok guys, heres the op: CIA has credible intel that one of their agents, James Lynch, has been captured. So, they need us to go get him out." I look around at my platoon, expecting smartass comments. Guess not today. " Alright, intel says he's in Pakistan so this has to be one hundered percent covert. No witnesses. Am I clear?" I get a chorus of "Yes Sarge", "Understood Sergeant". Damn i need to get these guys some R&R when we get back. Morale's getting low. "Op order has been transferred to your tablets. We're going in silent, extracting silent and get to the evac as fast and quiet as fucking possible. You are not little whiny ass Army infantry, you are Marine Corps Force Recon." At least that got a laugh from them. "Now, I've got a surprise for you, I got a request approved, we all get two months leave when we get back, so you're welcome and merry Christmas." Now that got a reaction. Twenty Marines could make some noise if the reson arose. "Wheels up in an hour. We'll be HALO jumping in so get your gear."

Six hours later the op had gone pretty uneventful. We'd taken out quite a few nationals and since they're too damn stupid to do radio chrcks, they have no idea we're here. "Arrow 2-4 this is Arrow Actual." I say into my headset, " We have VIP and are moving out of the complex. Be ready to cover our exit."

"Solid copy Actual, we're set up and the Huey's on its way. ETA six mikes." Said Boomer from about two hundered yards away, outside the base. Almost there now. Haul the CIA spook out of here, then two weeks of me, my girlfriend, and Mass Effect. Damn, how did i find a girl that loves that game as much as me? Enough! Get your fucking mind back on the mission! I shake my head clear of that shit and look to my team. "Ok, lets move," I whisper. "Keep it quiet if you can but don't hesitate. This felt too easy." I'd had that feeling since we made it in. we had minimal resistance gaurding a company man. You'd think they'd want to keep him squared away better. Maybe they're just idiots. The spook was cuffed and had'nt said a word, not even a thanks.

"Arrow 2-4, we're coming up on the door. Be ready." No response. "Arrow 2-4?" Nothing. Fuck! "Ok guys, safety's off. Something's wrong." We all stacked the door, two per side. I pulled out my Remington 870 shotgun, a truly beautiful door breaching, brain splaterring tool, and got ready to blow the hinges. "Go go go!"

**Bang**

The door flew off, and my team took cover outside. We weren't prepared to see what we saw. Nobody can be. Boomer and his team lay in a pile with bullet holes ripped through their bodies. We didnt hear a single shot. Must have supressors. Once again, intel gets it wrong. We didnt think they had anything but unmodified AK's. Dammit! "Anyone see any of the motherfuckers that did this?" "Negative." "None Sarge."

"Ok, three mikes till extract, lets move. We'll come back later and get our men back. Diamond formation, three meter spread, VIP in the center." I take point as my men take their positions. We've got about a mile to cover and the chopper only stays for five minutes after touchdown. Should be enough time. We're running now, all out sprinting for the LZ. I feel an excruciating pain in my throat as i hear the report of a sniper rifle. Dragonauv by the sound of it. Good chance I'm not going to make it. Can't feel any pain. Must be the adrenaline. Suddenly, all throughout my body all I can feel is fire. It feels like my nervous system is being ripped out of my body but i cant react. My jugular has been severed. I can feel two Marines dragging me to cover, one clutching each shoulder of my vest. I know I won't make it. I wish I could form words to tell them to go on, but i can't. The medic tries his best to save me, but i know I'm dead. I can actually feel my brain start to shut down. That's interesting. Then... nothing. Darkness.

Sgt. John Hawk died that night in Pakistan. At least that's what everyone in this universe thinks... In reality, he was needed elsewhere.

Chapter 2: What the hell?

Conciousness seeped back into my mind. My nerves are still on fire. I've got no idea what's happening. As i was thinking, I realize that I'm nowhere. Pitch black. Then blinding white light. What the hell is happening? As soon as the thought is crossiing my mind, I'm thrown into reality. My face slams on a metal surface. Doesn't feel great in all honesty. I'm finally looking up and see a face I recognize. "No. this isn't possible. You're not real."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?" asks Commander Shepard himself.

" I'm dead! I was just killed! Why the hell am i here?"

"Look pal, I dont know who or what you are, but your gear looks ancient."

I look down and notice I've still got all of my weapons and ammo. I finally realize that I'm on the Lazarus space station that saved Shepard's life. Gotta love irony. I'm gonna try to figure out how to make this work until i can expain to the Commander who I am. "Commander, my name is Sergeant John Hawk, United States Marine Corps Force Recon, Arrow platoon. I'll do whatever I can to help you get out of here."

Shepard looks skeptical, but i know the situation is desparate. "Ok," Says Shepard. " But i want answers as soon as we're out of here. Starting with how you know who I am and where you came from."

"Understood Commander." That'll be interesting as hell I'm sure.

I realize for the first time that Jacob and Wilson are standig behind Shepard, looking bewildered. I suppose that's understandable. Crazy fucking situation. So I decide to take up position beside Shepard.

We make our way through the facility with little trouble, my custom .338 Lapua AR-15 does a damn fine job against these mechs. Sadly, without shields of any kind, I have to be very careful about when I pop out of cover to shoot. It all goes smoothly enough, and soon we're walking towards the door to the shuttle bay. Wilson breaks formation and runs ahead to get the door. "C'mon, the shuttle should be just through here." He pauses as the door opens and the beautiful Aussie everone either loves or hates is standing there with her pistol. "Miranda, but you were-" He starts off.

**Boom**

"Dead?" She says as Wilson's lifeless body falls to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob exclaims as he checks Wilson for a pulse.

"My job, Wilson betrayed us all. Who's this?" She says, focusing on me.

Shepard takes over the conversation. "Sgt. Hawk. Intersting situation, we were making our way through the station, and he just appears out of nowhere with this ancient gear saying he's a United States Marine." For the first time ever, Miranda looks confused.

"A what? From where? He just appeared? How the hell? Well this doesnt matter as much as getting you to see my boss Commander."

"You mean the Illusive Man? I know you work for Cerberus."

" Aww Jacob, I should've known your conscience would get in the way."

"Lying to the Commander isn't the way to get him to join our cause"

"Well either way, let's go. we need to get off the station."

"No arguments there." Says Shepard, throwing his two cents in. "Let's move, Sergeant.

"Yes sir." Great, I'm here five minutes and I've already fucked up the dialog. That's nice. Nothing i can do about that now, just have to figure out what the fuck I'm doing here.


	2. Chapter 3-4

Chapter 3: A New Op

While Jacob and Miranda were questioning Shepard, I learn that he's a Spacer, War hero, and pretty much good guy. Saved the Council and made Anderson Councilor. Same Shepard I usually play as.

Shepard suddenly looks at me and I l know this'll be interesting. "So Sergeant, how the hell did you end up here and know who I am?

"Well sir, last I remember the year is 2014 and I'm a Marine Force Recon platoon leader. We were on an op in Pakistan to rescue a CIA operative that was captured. we were on our way to evac and got ambushed. I took a sniper round through the throat. Severed my jugular. I died a couple of minutes later, woke up here and you know the rest sir."

"Interesting. Now about how you know me?"

Ah shit. well this will be interesting.

"Well sir, in my err, dimension I guess, this was all a video game."

"Wait, you mean you already know what's going to happen?"

"No sir, I just no about up until the Normandy is destroyed. Somehow, my brain was wiped of what happens in the second and third games."

"Ok, so you know about my hunt for Saren, and about the Reapers.

I nod my head. "Yessir, which is why I ask that you let me join the team. I can learn to do just about anything and those metal fuckers need to be stopped."

Miranda chimes in about this point. "Commander, I don't think it's wise to-"

"Sorry Miranda, I've already decided," Says Shepard. "He's been here a couple of hours and already knows more about the Reapers than most. He's on the team."

"Yes Commander"

I already have so much respect for the man its hard to believe he was just pixels on a screen not too long ago. Well we made it to the next station without incident and Shepard went off to talk to TIM. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this. One minute I'm leading my team out of Pakistan and the next, I'm helping Commander Shepard fight his way off of Lazarus Station. What the fuck? Jacob walks up and sits across from me and strikes up a conversation. "So, nice gear. What is that, desert camo Marpat BDU's?" I just nod. "You know, we have some extra sets of armor around here if you want me to teach you about the future of combat." He says with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sounds good. I love my AR, but I think I'll need something more modern since I'm on the team." His turn to nod

" Yeah, I suppose so."

Time seems to move faster in the game apparently. It's been thirty minutes, Shepard's still in the comm room, Miranda's gone in now to talk, and Jacob is teaching m things of the future and how they work. I've got a set of N7 armor with a snow camo paint job since we've already been told where we're goin. As for weapons, I grabbed an extra Mattock assault rifle, Carnifex Hand Cannon, and Geth Plasma Shotgun. Damn straight! Ready to kick some Reaper ass. I've slowly been regaining memory as to what happens in the game, though I'm not telling anyone that just yet. Maybe never. Finally, the Commander and Miranda emerge from the comm room and we gear up and head to the shuttle.

Chapter 4: Freedom's Progress

Still can't believe, or understand, it. I'm actually on my way too Freedom's Progress with Commander Shepard. Damn. So I decided to keep some of my old gear, namely all of my pouches and my ruck. Plenty of room for thermal clips instead of AR magazines. Still gotta get used to that. I don't think Miranda's too keen about me being on the team, but that's mainly because I'm a wild card. Shepard and Jacob though, well we all have a military respect for each other. Even if there is a slight difference of 171 years. Since we're all special forces, I think that probably helps a lot. Shepard's giving the briefing now. Let's see what kind of Commander he is.

"Shepard, the Illusive Man has put us under your command. Do you have any specific orders once we're on the ground?" Miranda's asking.

"We're gonna find out who did this and take the bastards out. _Nothing _gets in our way. Am I clear?

"Understood Commander."

"Good to have you on the team Shepard." Jacob throws in.

"Copy that." Pretty much all I need to say I guess. He's the boss and I'm a sergeant. Fine by me.

We made it an hour or so later and Shepard forms us up into a kind of arrow formation. The Commander on point, me slightly behind to the left, Jacob to the right, and Miranda on rear guard to protect us with biotics. Even with all that's happened, I'm still a soldier. I clear my mind of everything except the mission. I know, more or less, what's going to happen on this mission. As if on cue, four mechs come out of a nearby building. Strange, a bit different than the game, but nothing we can't handle. Jacob lifts them with biotics and we make short work of them. I'm not gonna lie, the Mattock is an amazing weapon. We form up and clear two more buildings of the damned mechs before we come up on the building I recognize as Tali's. Jacob and I stack either side of the door, shotguns ready, waiting for Shepard to open it up. As soon as its open, we run in to be greeted by the Quarians with Tali at the lead, shoving their weapons to the ground.

"Prazza! You said you'd let me handle this!" She yells at him angrily. "Shepard? Is that really you?"

"Tali, did that Geth data help with your pilgrimage?"

So he's a thorough Shepard and good friend. No wonder he accepted me so easily.

"Yes, yes it did." She looks at Prazza. "This is definitely Commander Shepard."

"But why is your old Commander working for Cerberus?"

I already know how this conversation goes down, so I decide to secure the perimeter. I have to keep remembering that this is real life and these damn mechs aren't scripted. As if to confirm my gut feeling, an entire patrol walks around the corner

"AMBUSH! GET DOWN!"

Everyone scrambles to cover as soon as the first shot rings out.

"I make it about ten mechs Commander!" I yell over the sound of the firefight. Just the regular little LOKI mechs though so we probably will have no problem here. Well shit. though to soon. A couple of them start walking into the door right in front of me, so I pull my KA-Bar knife out from the sheath on my boot. These mechs have a couple of soft weak points in the neck it looks like. Exposed wires and such. Not wanting my team to get hurt, I just drop my rifle and charge them. As soon as I run my knife up into the mechs neck, the lights on its head go out. Guess that works. I dispatched the next one by slashing it's head clean off. _OH SHIT! THE SELF-DESTRUCT! _Too late. the explosion takes down my shields and sends shrapnel into my armor. Everything goes black.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Man down! Miranda, overload the last three mechs' shields! Jacob, hit them with your biotics!" Shepard yells, in full on Commander mode.<p>

Sergeant Hawk is laying on the ground unconscious six meters away. He doesn't realize he saved my ass when he charged with his knife. My shields were gone and I'd taken a few hits on the hard ceramic armor plates. Time to repay the favor. I start moving up when another damned patrol opens fire.

"Damn! Tali, cover me."

Her team opens up and starts making short work of those metal bastards while I make my way to Hawk. Looks like his suit's medi-gel dispenser was damaged in the explosion. No problem, I'll apply it manually.

* * *

><p>I snap back to consciousness with a growl of rage and pain.<p>

"Take it easy. You're going to be fine." Shepard said. "I should thank you for charging those mechs like an idiot. They had almost broken through my armor."

"No problem sir. It's interesting, I spend ten years in Force Recon, and I'm not seriously injured once. Well except for the last time when I, you know, died. But I go on one mission with you and I get blown the hell up." I say with a scowl

"Well get used to it soldier. You're in for the long haul." He says after a good laugh.

"Wouldn't have it any other way sir."

"Good to know. Now lets move. We've discovered that the mechs are given orders from a control room a few blocks out."

Ah shit. YMIR mech time if I'm not mistaken. Should be interesting.

Suddenly, we all hear Tali's voice in our earpieces. "Shepard, Prazza and his squad went on ahead! They want to find Veetor and take him out of here before you can get him, but now they're being attacked by a heavy mech!"

Well, that confirms it. Guess I'd better keep up appearances since technically I didn't hear about Veetor.

"Who's Veetor?"

"As far as we can tell, the only survivor. He's a Quarian on pilgrimage," Says Miranda, once again changing the dialog up. Oh well. "Unfortunately, he seems to be experiencing post traumatic stress symptoms, which is why he's reprogrammed the mechs to attack us. He must think we're here to kidnap him."

"Well shit. I've seen PTSD up close and it isn't an easy thing to work through."

We're coming up on the building now and we see the heavy mech tearing Prazza's squad apart. As we all dive for cover, I can hear Miranda say "This is gonna be one tough sonouvabitch to take down." I smile to myself. I guess some dialog isn't changed. Her SMG and Shepard's Avenger Take down its shields quickly enough And then Jacob and I focus on chipping away its armor. While we're firing, I can see it raise its rocket arm towards Miranda, but she's reloading and doesn't notice. Well fuck. This is going to hurt. I drop my rifle and break cover at a dead sprint for her position. Can't say I've ever raced a damn missile before. But I know her shields wont handle the blast and she doesn't have any armor. I tackle her to the ground right as the missile slams into the crates she used for cover. The blast obliterates my shields and some shrapnel from the crates cut into my arm, but it wasn't as bad as the first explosion. I don't bother getting to my feet to return fire. Just sitting up and taking aim with my Carnifex and putting rounds downrange until the mech went crashing to the ground. Glad the fight is over (and not realizing I'm still basically straddling Miranda), I let out a sigh, only to be thrown through a few big storage containers.

"What the fuck happened!" I yell.

"I don't think Miranda enjoyed you sitting on top of her Sarge." Shepard says through a laughing fit. He and Jacob both ere doubled over laughing, while Miranda was dusting herself off

"Well I, but, err, whoops, sorry Miranda."

"Its fine Sergeant and I do appreciate the assist, but next time remove yourself from me sooner will you?" This causes Shepard and Jacob to laugh even harder.

"Yeah, right, my bad."

Now that I've made sure she didn't break any bones when she threw me, and all the laughing is over, Shepard gives the order to move on the control room. We bust in and see Veetor mumbling to himself about the mechs protecting him.

"You're safe now Veetor. No one's going to hurt you." Shepard starts. But he doesn't react whatsoever.

"I don't think he can hear you sir." I say. "He doesn't even seem to notice us here.

Shepard just nods and activates his omni-tool. Damn I need to get one of those. I'll see if Cerberus has any extra ones when we get back. The Commander uses his 'tool to shut down all of the security screens Veetor is focused on. That seems to do the trick, because he stands up and acknowledges us for the first time.

"You're, you're human! Where did you hide? Why didn't the monsters get you?" He says.

"We weren't here for the attack Veetor, we just arrived." Replies Shepard. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

"Monsters, came, used swarms to freeze you, then put you on their ship and take you."

"What monsters?" He just turns around, reactivates security footage of the attack to show the collectors hauling the colonists off.

"Looks like security footage. Must've pieced it together manually." says Jacob.

Miranda notices it before anyone else. "My god, I think that's a Collector."

"Is that some kind of new alien species?" asks Shepard.

"The Collectors come from beyond the Omega-4 relay." answers Jacob. "If they're working for the Reapers, it could explain their advanced technology. They could have a weapon that disables an entire colony at once."

Veetor decides to chime in here. "I took some readings. Dark energy." He says, opening his omni-tool.

"Great. Grab the Quarian and call the shuttle for evac" orders Miranda.

_"WHAT!"_ Veetor needs medical attention not an interrogation." exclaims Tali after she finally walked in, with her perfect timing.

"Your people already tried to betray us once. If Veetor goes with you, we'll never get the information we need."

"Prazza was an idiot, and he and his men paid for it. Shepard, let Veetor come with me and I promise you'll get the information he gives us."

Shepard thinks it over, but I'd place my bets on him siding with Tali. As it turns out, I'm right.

"Veetor goes with Tali, they can send over any intel they get."

"Understood Commander." Miranda says. I honestly expected her to argue. Guess the Illusive Man made it really clear who's in charge.

"Thanks Shepard. I'm glad you're the one still giving the orders." They embrace and once again have to separate.

The shuttle ride back to the station is pretty quiet. Except for Shepard and Jacob still laughing about me saving Miranda and promptly sitting on her a bit inappropriately while I finish off the heavy mech. Never thought I'd see Miranda blush. Then they had a laugh about me flying through the damn storage crates. her cheeks only got redder.

"Look guys, even if she threw me, I think she appreciated me tackling her to the ground rather than a big ass missile." I say. It's all just after action banter. I don't think that's changed between soldiers for thousands of years so it's a good, familiar feeling. Even if my back still hurts from smashing through all that shit. When we got back to the station, Shepard went to talk to the Illusive Man, Jacob said something about grabbing some gear, and Miranda has offered to get me an omni-tool of my own and show me how to use it. I think she's warming up to me ever since I saved her on the colony. Anyway, the 'tool is basically a holographic IPad so it doesn't take me long to figure it out.

"Thanks Miranda"

"Not a problem Sergeant." she says. "So, you said in your universe, this is all a video game?"

"Yeah. Kind of strange that I'm living it. Graphics are better too." I say with a grin. She doesn't get the reference. Probably saved me being thrown again though.

"So you know what's going to happen next then right?"

" I know we're going to get the Normandy SR-2 and we have to recruit a team, and that's all I can remember." I lie. No one needs to know that I know What's going to happen up until the Reapers attack Earth on Mass Effect 3. I was deployed for the next two years the day after the game came out so that's as far as I got. I'm sure my girlfriend- _Samantha! Fuck! I'm dead in that universe!_ The though hits me so hard that I have to lean against the wall and I can feel hot tears running down my face.

Miranda's still in the room. "What's wrong Sergeant?"

"I...I'm just remembering my girlfriend, Samantha. She'll think I died. And in all honesty I guess I am in that universe. I'll never see her again. The last thing I remember is being dragged to cover with a gaping hole in my throat while bleeding out. Then everything faded to black. I don't even know if my team made it out alive."

"I'm sorry Sergeant. I'm not sure how any of this is possible, so I can't even imagine it." About this time, Jacob and Shepard walk up with their gear, ready to board the Normandy.

"What's wrong?" they ask in unison.

"Nothing sir. Just remembering the past. Or trying to forget. Not sure which yet. I'll get it squared away before the next mission."

"No need Sarge. I'd rather everyone on my team actually have emotions. And you're a damn fine soldier so I know you can work through it. It'll make you stronger. We'll help where we can."

"Thank you sir." Is all I can manage.

"All right, let's board the Normandy and get the hell outta here."


	3. Chapter 5-6

Chapter 5: Getting to Know the Ship

"Welcome aboard the new Normandy Commander." says Jacob as we walk on deck. It's impressive as hell in my opinion. But then again, I'm from the year 2014 so that could be part of it.

"I've been looking over the dossiers, and I'd strongly recommend we start by acquiring Mordin Solus, the Salarian professor on Omega." Miranda says, always thinking about the mission. My brain wanders as the Commander and the rest of the squad talked. I'm still torn about Samantha. I'm sure it has to be worse for her though, knowing that I died a violent death halfway across the world. Damn this is screwed up. _I wonder if..._ I reach up to a spare pouch on my webbing. Way faster and more unstable looking than I should've apparently because the squad is looking at me now. It's still there. The ring is still there. I can feel the tears again. I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I don't acknowledge it. All I can do is stand here and stare off into nothingness.

"I was going to tell her after Pakistan, while I was on leave..." I trailed off.

"I'll show him to his quarters Commander." surprisingly, the hand on my shoulder is Miranda's. She leads me down to the shuttle bay, where it turns out there are actual squad quarters.

"We'll be on Omega in twenty hours. If you need anything, I believe you know where to find me sergeant." All I can do is nod. Then she's gone and I'm alone with my thoughts. I look around the room for the first time. It's about an 8'x10', with a decent bed, dresser, and a desk with an extranet terminal. Counting the dimensional change, I've been awake for around forty two hours, so the best course of action now that I've put everything out of my head, seems to be getting better acquainted with that bed.

* * *

><p>I wake up about fifteen hours later. Thinking on it, it's the best sleep I've had in two years, since before I was deployed. I check my omni-tool to see that its 0430. Well, I doubt anyone's awake so I'll just go up to deck 3 to get some chow. As I'm going up the slow ass elevator, (some things never change) I find myself thinking about Miranda. She seemed so much more cold-hearted in the games. I dunno, maybe I actually fucked up cannon by being here. Who knows? Doesn't bother me. I guess Mess Sergeant Gardner isn't awake yet. No problem, there's got to be a couple of slices of bread with some ham around here. I'm rummaging around in what passes for a fridge in the 22nd century, when I find what I'm looking for. I Busy myself making my sandwich.<p>

"What's up Sarge?" comes a voice from behind me. I must be jumpy, because I've got my KA-Bar out and have it pressed up against Miranda's throat before I can tell what I'm doing.

She smiles, "Nice reflexes."

"Sorry, muscle memory." I say, putting my knife away.

"No problem, make it up to me by making a sandwich."

"You got it."

"So, can't sleep?"

"Well, I actually slept about fifteen hours. But I also need to change the look of my armor. Snow camo won't blend very well on Omega. I'm thinking of dropping camouflage for this op and going with menacing. What do you think?"

"Well, there won't but much chance for a stealth approach on Omega so I'd say it sounds good."

"Well, here's your breakfast Miranda. Don't ask me for a fancy Australian breakfast because a ham and cheese sandwich is really pushing my culinary skills." I say with a grin.

"I'm sure this will do fine, although, if you're going to put your knife to my throat every morning at breakfast, you'd better practice your cooking." She replies, laughing.

"I'm not gonna live that one down am I?"

"No sergeant, you aren't "

"Didn't think so. I guess now I'm going to deck five to repaint my armor. See ya later Miranda." I still can't figure out why she's so much nicer than in the game. She always seemed frosty till about half way through. But like I said, I'm not gonna complain.

Down in the shuttle bay, I run into Shepard. He has the same plan as me I guess.

"Great minds eh?" I ask, laying my armor case down beside his.

"Looks that way. How ya doing Sarge?" I get the feeling he's talking about the ring situation.

"All things considered, not that bad. Miranda's been pretty nice to me Trying to take my mind off it I guess."

"Hold on a second. Miranda is nice to you? How did you manage that?"

"No clue sir. Could've been saving her ass on Freedom's Progress."

"Yeah but then you promptly rode her while finishing off a heavy mech. And she didn't seem to like that. So I'm not sure that's the reason." He says with a chuckle.

"I Keep telling you, it was either stay in position and finis. The mech or try to move and be blown up. Again."

He'a bent over laughing his ass off by this time. I imagine he's remembering me thrown like a ragdoll. When I finally regains his composure, his armor's coming out of the painting box and I notice he's kept it simple: frost white armor with the red stripe and N7 on the breastplate still. I think for mine I'm going her black, with a dark red stripe and red lights.

Joker comes over the intercom. "Attention crew, were about thirty minutes from docking with the lovely, law abiding Omega. Be ready for a lovely welcoming party.

Shepard looks at me. "I want you geared up and in the briefing room in five minutes."

"Yes sir." Well shit. This ought to be interesting. My armor's still being painted. I run to my locker and pull on my Marpat BDU's Over my black bodysuit. Next I put on my special ordered, coyote tan, operators boots, then comes the Kevlar vest with webbing and mag pouches- well shit- I don't have any magnetic strips to carry my weapons. Alright, I've swapped the Carnifex for a predator. Surprisingly, it fits in my sidearm holster. Now I'll just have to carry the Mattock everywhere we go. I meet up with the team outside the airlock.

"Where'a your armor sergeant?"

"You aren't worried about me are you, Ms. Lawson?"

"Not at all. Just don't want Shepard to have to carry your ass back to the ship because you blow yourself up again."

"That was cold." I say, laughing " Besides, I snagged an extra kinetic barrier harness to give me some shielding. You know, in case I have to jump on you again and save your ass from a rocket." Shepard and Jacob promptly burst out laughing as I bounce off of every wall in the airlock. As I lay there making sure I'm not broken, she leans over me.

"Thanks for the sandwich by the way." And she helps my dumbass up. I think the rest of the team is about to fall on their faces laughing.

"Your getting tackled at least once today." I groan.

"Looking forward to it. I've always wondered if I could throw someone off a space station." More laughter

Chapter 6: Groundside on Omega

I can already see the Salarian beggar walking towards us as soon as we step out of the airlock. Doesn't last long though, as soon as he locks eyes with Shepard for a few seconds, he's gone. I guess he's not feeling like being nice to the civvies today then I think with a smile. I might as well figure out the op order.

"So Commander, how are we gonna go about doing this?"

"Well, we have three dossiers to check out on this station, so we're splitting up. Jacob and I will go find Zaeed Massani, and then take him to find Archangel. You and Miranda see if you can find any intel on Mordin Solus. Lateest we have says he's got a clinic set up, and EDI heard some chatter on our approach that there is a plague that's been quarantined in some part of the station, so that's my guess."

"Copy that sir."

'Commander, I have reports that three major mercenary groups on Omega are planning to attack Archangel soon, so I recommend haste." EDI says over our earpieces.

"Thanks EDI, we'll move quickly." replies the Commander.

Miranda and I begin moving through the station at a leisurely, discreet, pace looking for any clues about how to get to the quarantine zone. We overhear about one of Aria's people guarding a residential area so we head that way. As we get near, we can hear the guard arguing with a human female.

"But I'm human, you ass, humans don't get the plague." She sounds pissed.

"We're not taking any chances, lady, as far as we know, this thing affects every race out there." The guard will let us in either way, but I don't want to get us on Aria's bad side by killing her people. Not that she'd care too awful much, but... My contemplations are interrupted by what feels like being punched in my Kevlar. I know it to be another fucking sniper round. apparently snipers hate me. At least I'm still alive this time. I can feel Miranda dragging me by my webbing into a doorway. The guard and the woman sprint and take cover in the same doorway. He's covering her now. Not a bad guy actually

"How bad is it Miranda?"

"Stopped by your vest, which is surprising. The bullet must've been slowed quite a bit by your shields."

I hear footsteps coming our way, but Miranda doesn't seen to hear them. I clamp my gloved hand over her mouth, hopefully she won't throw me, and reach for my KA-Bar. As soon as a figure in black with no armor comes into view, I spring into action. He's on the ground with my knife pressed into his throat before he can even raise his rifle. He's a human male albino, with a scar on his nose, telling me he's probably had disagreements with a knife in the past. As I'm about to drag the blade across his throat, he throws me off of him with his knee. I use the roll to throw myself back to my feet and charge him again. He tries to block, but I slice his arm with the knife. I don't know who he is, but he fights like a Marine with little combat experience. Miranda throws him into a stasis and deflects my knife before it gets to his neck. Then she starts talking to him for some reason. She must have more intel than me so I stand down

"Private Freeman, you were supposed to be meeting us at the airlock, by the ship." She says, angrily.

"Sorry ma'am, I was on my way and I saw you, and the man I thought had you held hostage because I wasn't briefed on him and decided to follow." he replies

"Sergeant John Hawk." I say.

"Sorry about shooting you sir."

"Call me sir again and you will be." I can see Miranda suppress a smile at my sergeant's tone."I'm going to have to teach you some things about doing things right. Miranda, is the private going with us or straight to the ship.?"

"Actually, Shepard may need help with Archangel, so private, I'll send coordinates to your omni-tool and tell Shepard where to meet you."

"Yes ma'am." He replies, turning on his heel and marching off.

"I don't like him." I say, once he's gone. "Does Cerberus Always teach their people to shoot first and think later?"

"I think he tried to make a good impression by rescuing me. He didn't realize that I don't need rescuing very often. Especially from a lowly sergeant." She says with a grin."

"Very funny." I look over to the guard and woman. "You two alright?" They both nod. "I'm going to need access to the quarantine zone. You alright with that?" I say, looking at the guard.

He nods and says, "I'll call the others, they'll let you through with no problems."

The lady's still pissed

"Wait, you're letting them through but not me? What the hell?"

"I doubt you're as good with a knife as him, lady." I Just smile to myself as we walk past. Time to find a fast talking doctor.

**Note: Private Derrick Freeman is the property of The Reality. He asked me to throw in his character and I was surprised anyone liked this story so I said sure. I'm gonna try to take this story through to the end of ME3. Hope you enjoy.**


	4. Explanation

**Ok so life threw me a huge roundhouse kick followed by a right hook to properly fuck me up. I'm gonna try and get this story back on track in the next little while. I still want to finish this story.**


	5. Brain's locked up

**Ok guys I have a question and I need some help. Its been really difficult to get back into this story because of the way I left it. Feels like the memories I need to write this are behind a steel door and all I have is my sidearm. I'm keeping this metaphor or whatever the hell it is because it works. here's where I need the help. Basically, should I look around for ordnance to blow this fuckin door or should I restart the story. same story same characters, just fresh start? Lemme know something ASAP, so I can get this shit going again. Semper Fidelis.**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well this is something I never got to do in the game: Stealth approach and I'm loving it. And oh my fucking god Miranda is perfect at it. We're a perfect team. we decided not to go with the normal guns blazing approach since there are only two of us and no armor. We've damn near mad it to the clinic without being detected. For such a slender, perfect figure, Miranda can snap a neck with the best of them. I generally sever spinal cords with my KA-Bar.

"Ok, the map we downloaded says the clinic is just two mor turns ahead, we shou-" Miranda starts but cant finish due to me having to tackle her again, true to my word, but this will probably be painful.

She didn't notice the laser beam directly over her heart. We're lucky these Vorcha are fucking morons and attach alaser beam to their sniper rifles. I guess they just enjoy the shinyness but hell it makes it easier on us. Fortunately, we skidded into some low cover so as we hear multiple shots go off, we didnt get shot. I'm off Miranda by now and pressed up against cover. She does the same. All I have left is my predator and knife now since i destroyed the Mattock by beating a Krogan to death on the one occasion we got discovered about ten minutes ago.

"I hear three rifles, but i have no idea where they are so we'll have to weed them out, or flank them. Latter option sounds better to me since our range capability is not far with our weapons." I say.

"Look, in that alcove, theres a stairwell. go for it and ill keep their heads down."

"Ok but take my sidearm, just in case you run out." I say, as i hand her my Predator.

"Thanks, but be careful, Sergeant."

I nodded my agreement then sprinted for the stairwell as Miranda laid down supressive fire. When I got to the top undetected, I couldnt believe my luck. The idiots had set up a crossfire ambush position, and not only had they apparetly just hoped a passerby wouldn't see the stairwell, but had only put one guard up here compared to the three better hidden guards on the other side of this goofy little courtyard. Fucking stupid Vorcha. I'm actually pissed at how tactically incompetent these guys are. I sever the single dumbass sniper's spine with my knife and gently lower him to the ground, simultaneously grabbing his weapon, an M-92 Viper. Nice, semi auto and these guys dont have shields and they'll never get the chance to activate their armor. I move down a bit and set up a nice hide. I've placed some scrap metal and debris on top of me to conceal me and I now have a clear and higher up view of the battlefield. I activate my earpiece.

"Miranda, you recieving?"

"Was starting to think you'd forgotten about me Sergeant." She replies in a happy tone.

That in itself is strange because i could never get her to warm up to me in the game and now she seems to enjoy fighting together with me. But I've said it before, no complaints from me. Heh heh.

"I dont think thats possible, Ms. Lawson." I reply. "So here's the plan: I couldnt flank them but I' have a perfect vantage point thanks to these dumbasses and I can actually see nine snipers firing at your position, with a lot more vorcha on the ground around this corner. I have an M18 smoke grenade from my time that im going to throw down to provide you cover to make it to me. I'm gonna need you up here. I count sixteen hostiles gaurding this last hallway before the clinic. They obviously dont like the idea of people getting medical aid. We'll figure the rest out once you're up here."

"Got it. I'm ready as soon as the grenade activates." Was her reply.

"Popping smoke." I say quietly as I toss the M18 in front of the snipers field of view.

Smoke starts pouring out and when vision is sufficiently obscured, Miranda makes a break for it. I signal her over and she crawls into my makeshift hide with no words. Just asmile and a quick kiss on the cheek. I don't think she meant to do that because her face turned redder than my sunburned back last year on leave.

"Thanks." She says, looking down at the ground

I know it's not the best time or place, but I want to see if I can make her face even more red. "Any time, gorgeous."

The Beautiful Aussie looks away for a moment and I cant help but chuckle.

"Ok, so the plan I've been thinking on will be delicate. I need to take out the snipers quickly,and without giving our hide away. Those idiots still think you're down there, every time one shoots, I'll take out one, so they cant discern where my shots are coming from by sound. It could take awhile."

"Ugh, boring plan Sarge but there are only two of us." She replies, feigning disgust in my plan.

Ok here we go. one by one I'm taking them out while also testing my sniper's reflexes i honed while training for MARSOC. One by one they fall until there is only one sniper left. This last one could prove difficult. I have to squeeze the trigger just as he fires his last round so the other seven guards cant hear exactly where I'm coming from. I feel like im meditationg now, just watching the sniper's routine. He's firing blindly at the cover we were behind. Wait for it, almost... **_BANG!_**

"Last sniper down, hostiles have no fix on our position."

"Nice work Sergeant. I dont know why you're here, but I'm sure as hell glad you are."

Now it was my turn to look embarrassed. "Thanks Miranda."

Now I can focus on taking down the seven remaining Vorcha. As soon as i drop the first one, the lights flicker and emergency lighting comes on as I recognize the air vents being shut off. No no no, this is too early! We'll suffocate! Miranda and I look at each other and already knew what the other was thinking. We have to do this quick. suddenly, her arm glows blue and downrange, i see two guards lifted into perfect view. I place two perfect headshots as she stuns three more with a stasis field. **_BANG BANG BANG! _**Three more lifeless Vorcha hit the ground. The other two are so fuckin stupid, they still havent made our position yet. Miranda places a fuel container behind them and I light their asses up. Ha! Fuckers. We make our way across the courtyard just as a Krogan walks out of the hallway presumably to check on the explosion. Well fuck! I motion to Miranda that I've got this and have her go on ahead. She looks about to protest but i just give her a wink, a goofy smile, and a gentle nudge towards a path around the big bastard in front of us.

"I AM KROGAN!" he yells, dropping his shotgun to charge.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell back, throwing my Viper down to do the same,pulling my KA-Bar from its sheathe.

We're about six feet from each other now and I sidestep his lowered head, rhino style charge, and slash the soft fabric at his neck. Didn't do shit. Well this is nice. We charge each other several more times and get nowhere. Now we're back on the same sides in which we started this fight. We charge again and he's ready for me. As I go to dodge, he picks me up and throws me back into a pile of crates. Ok fuck it time to end this. We charge each other once more and as he goes to catch me, I slide under his grasp and to his shotgun lying on the ground. I scoop it up and turn just as he picks me up again. I force the barrel in his mouth and squeeze the trigger. Nice loud bang and Krogan brain matter, blood, and tissue fly everywhere. I fall to the ground and get back up to make sure nothing's broken just as Miranda runs out. With Dr. Mordin Solus behind her. The fuck?!

**Ok so here's the new chapter only a year later. I was tired as hell when I wrote this but I believe it makes some sense. The Sergeant seems to mess up canon just by being there huh? I'll try and type some more up later today. Until then, let me know what you think.**


End file.
